Der Anfang vom Ende
by Joeli
Summary: Wer braucht Freunde, die nie da sind, wenn man sie braucht. Und sind das wirklich die Typen, die Peter zu kennen glaubte? Warum kann nicht alles bleiben, wie es immer war? ... Marauderstory, 7. Schuljahr.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Dies ist eine kleine, Peter-zentrische Geschichte, die ich schon vor einer Weile angefangen hatte, dann kam mir aber Ylva-Leigh mit ihrer Version dieser Szene zuvor und ich legte meine ein wenig frustriert zur Seite – wieder war jemand schneller! (Verwünscht sei meine Blechhülle…). Aber sie (die Geschichte) hat mir keine Ruhe gelassen, und da die Jungs in Kanada momentan ihre wohlverdiente Auszeit nehmen, gehe ich also noch einmal ein paar Jährchen weiter zurück und präsentiere euch nun meine Version.

**Warning: **leicht angeslasht

**Pairings:** SB/RL, JP/LE

**Disclaimer: **Das Potterversum gehört mir nicht, ich verdiene hiermit keinen Knut.

* * *

**Der Anfang vom Ende**

„Wie, ihr wollt alleine gehen… Wieso?"

Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah Sirius irritiert an.

„Weil ich was ausprobieren möchte."

„Ausprobieren? Was denn?"

Sirius wand sich unbehaglich, aber Peter schien keine Ruhe geben zu wollen, bevor er nicht eine befriedigende Antwort erhalten hatte.

„Was … Neues."

„Oh Mann! Jetzt weiß ich es _ganz_ genau!", stöhnte Peter ungeduldig. „Geht's vielleicht etwas präziser?"

„Ihn abzulenken, von seiner Verwandlung. Von den Schmerzen." Sirius verdrehte die Augen über so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Ich hab mir da was überlegt. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob's funktioniert. Aber ihr wisst doch, dass ich gut mit ihm allein fertig werde, macht euch also keine Sorgen. Falls es schief geht, hab ich vielleicht morgen ein paar Kratzer mehr, wenn's gut läuft, hat er ein paar weniger." Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, um zu verdeutlichen, dass es keine große Sache war.

James nickte zustimmend. Er hatte sich oft recht überflüssig gefühlt bei dieser Verwandlungssache. Der Hund war dem Werwolf durchaus gewachsen und ein viel besserer Partner als ein Nager oder ein Huftier, das war ihm bald klar geworden. Wenn Padfoot und Moony ihr Rudelverhalten auslebten, fragte er sich, was er eigentlich dort tat. Sie brauchten ihn nicht. Ganz am Anfang, als Sirius noch nicht so ganz Bescheid gewusst hatte über adäquates Caniden-Verhalten, da hatte er manchmal eingreifen und den Werwolf mit seinem Geweih in Schach halten müssen. Aber die Zeiten waren lange vorbei und Sirius wusste nun sehr gut, wie sich Wölfe untereinander verständigten. Er hatte alles gelesen über Revierverhalten, über Rangordnung, Unterwerfung und all das. Er kannte ihre Körpersprache. Es gelang ihm inzwischen so perfekt, in den Hund zu schlüpfen und das menschliche Denken abzulegen, dass James manchmal fast vergaß, dass Padfoot kein Hund war, wenn er die beiden im Spiel beobachtete.

„Ja, aber warum musst du mit ihm _allein_ sein?", fragte Peter, immer noch nicht überzeugt. Oder viel mehr ein bisschen frustriert. Er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Man wollte ihn nicht dabei haben.

„Na ja, wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob es klappen wird. Und ich hab gedacht, ihr könnt die Zeit besser verwenden. Prongs möchte bestimmt lieber mit Lily im Mondschein spazieren gehen als mit uns, oder Prongs?" Sirius zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

James hatte es endlich geschafft, Lily rumzukriegen, mit ihm zu gehen. Seit ein paar Tagen waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele und konnten kaum noch voneinander lassen. Eine Sache, die Peter auch nicht so toll fand. Nicht, dass er es James nicht gegönnt hätte… Der hatte immerhin sehr lange darauf warten müssen. Aber seit James und Lily zusammen waren, war es einfach nicht mehr wie früher. James hatte eigentlich nichts anderes mehr im Kopf als Lily. Normale Gespräche waren kaum noch möglich, und Unsinn heckte er auch keinen mehr aus. Dafür zierte ihn ein schafsähnlicher Gesichtsausdruck, wann immer er an Lily dachte, und das war oft. Er war einfach nicht mehr der alte.

Die Gemeinschaft zerbröckelte, ganz allmählich, schleichend und ohne dass man irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden direkt dafür verantwortlich machen konnte. Immer öfter bekam er faule Ausreden zu hören, wenn er fragte, ob nicht mal wieder eine Aktion anstünde. Das Leben begann, langweilig zu werden. Es fühlte sich so furchtbar nach Erwachsenwerden an. Etwas, das Peter in letzter Zeit immer häufiger hörte, von allen Seiten. „Ihr werdet nun allmählich erwachsen …", hatte Dumbledore erst vor kurzem gesagt und sie an ihre Verantwortung gegenüber den jüngeren Mitschülern erinnert. „Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen …?", hatte sein Vater neulich unwirsch gefragt, als er seine häuslichen Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte, weil er lieber mit den Freunden unterwegs sein wollte. Rein rechtlich gesehen waren sie nun schon volljährig und inzwischen erwartete alle Welt, dass sie sich auch entsprechend benahmen. Aber warum musste man plötzlich auf alles verzichten, was Spaß machte, nur weil man ein wenig älter geworden war? Eigentlich konnte man sich auch gleich begraben lassen, wenn Erwachsensein _das_ bedeutete, dachte Peter. Es fühlte sich bedrohlich und fremd an, und Peter konnte gut darauf verzichten.

James' Blicke verklärten sich und er nickte mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Peter fand, dass er selten so dämlich ausgesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht genau, was schlimmer war: James mit Liebeskummer, weil Lily ihn nicht mochte, oder James mit diesem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, weil Lily ihn jetzt doch mochte.

„Und du, Pete, könntest schon mal diesen grässlichen Aufsatz über „Sibirisches Springkraut und seine Anwendung in Aufpäppeltränken" fertig machen. Dann können Moony und ich ihn morgen abschreiben. Damit hilfst du uns mehr, als wenn du nachher mitgehst."

Peter machte ein Gesicht, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Irgendwie klang das genau nach seinem Vater. Öde Pflichterfüllung statt Abenteuer.

„Das ist nicht fair, ihr wollt den Spaß haben und ich darf wieder die Drecksarbeit machen", beschwerte er sich.

„Ach komm schon", sagte James jetzt, „lass doch den beiden ihre traute Zweisamkeit." Dabei huschte ein anzügliches Grinsen über seine Lippen, das von Sirius mit einem spielerischen Knuff in James' Seite erwidert wurde. Die beiden tauschten ein paar verschwörerische Blicke aus, die Peter wie schon so oft das Gefühl gaben, ausgeschlossen zu sein. Was zum Geier ging da vor zwischen den beiden?

„Wenn ich nicht mitgehe, wird es für Sirius viel schwieriger, auf dich achtzugeben", gab James zu bedenken, „Moony könnte auf die Idee kommen, dich zu fressen, wenn du ihm zwischen den Pfoten herumläufst."

„Eben", schlug Sirius sofort in dieselbe Kerbe, „Moony allein ist kein Problem für mich, aber wenn ich dabei gleichzeitig auch noch aufpassen muss, dass du keinen Snack für ihn abgibst, wird's kompliziert."

„Er würde mich nie fressen!", behauptete Peter empört. „Er kennt meinen Geruch, er würde mir nichts tun."

„Na, bist du dir da sooo sicher?", fragte Sirius in gespieltem Zweifel. Dann näherte er sich Peter mit der Nase, so dicht, dass Peter mit entrüstetem Blick auszuweichen versuchte, aber Sirius' Augen funkelten belustigt, als er sich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe fuhr und in einem vertraulich samtigen Verführerton „Du riechst schon wieder so lecker nach Schokolade" säuselte. James kicherte und auch Peter konnte ihm nicht wirklich böse sein. Seine Schwäche für Sahnetrüffel war den anderen bestens bekannt.

Peter schob nachdenklich die Unterlippe vor. Tatsache war, dass er sich nicht sooo sicher war, wie er behauptete. Remus machte ihm immer ein bisschen Angst, wenn er in seiner Wolfsgestalt war. Er war so wild! Am krassesten fand Peter, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen an kaum etwas erinnern konnte. Er war tatsächlich ein ganz anderer, wenn er sich verwandelt hatte. Aber dennoch hatte Peter die Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald genossen. Es war einfach cool dazuzugehören. Mit den drei wildesten und verwegensten Knaben der ganzen Schule befreundet zu sein, mit ihnen verbotene Sachen anstellen … das war richtig geil. Mit ihnen konnte er Dinge erleben, die er sich alleine nie getraut hätte, Orte sehen, die wohl vor ihnen noch kein Schüler je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und ganz nebenbei noch eine Menge Sachen lernen, die in keinem Buch standen. Was sie über magische Kreaturen wussten, verdankten sie viel mehr ihren Ausflügen in den Wald als ihren Büchern oder dem senilen Professor Kesselbrandt.

„Und wie willst du ohne mich an der Weide vorbeikommen?", fragte er nun mit verschränkten Armen.

„So, wie Madam Pomfrey auch, wenn sie Remus in die Hütte bringt. Ich nehme einen langen Ast und tippe den Knoten an. Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Pete. Im Grunde hast du doch immer ein bisschen Schiss, wenn wir rausgehen. Jetzt darfst du drinnen bleiben und es ist dir auch nicht recht." Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen. Warum nur stellte Peter sich so quer?

In Peters Eingeweiden formte sich ein heiß brennender, zorniger Knoten. Natürlich hatte Sirius Recht, aber das würde er nie und nimmer zugeben. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen…

„Ich hab keinen Schiss!", widersprach er aufmüpfig.

Sirius erkannte schnell, dass er zu weit gegangen war und seinem Ziel so nicht näher kam. Er hatte nicht mit solchem Widerstand gerechnet, aber die Strategie, Peter an seine Schwächen zu erinnern, war offenbar falsch.

„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. So meinte ich das nicht", beschwichtigte er nun und setzte diesen Dackelblick mit einem Hauch Zerknirschung auf. Damit kam er manchmal sogar bei McGonagall durch.

„Sag mal, Pete … hast du nicht sowieso noch jede Menge Stoff zu wiederholen, für die nächste Tränke-Stunde?", fragte James, der zwar auch nicht wusste, warum es Sirius so wichtig war, mit Remus allein zu sein, der es aber akzeptierte und seinem Ziehbruder sowieso immer zur Seite sprang, egal worum es ging. Außerdem freute er sich auf die Gelegenheit, mal einen Abend mit Lily zu verbringen. Bei all den Hausaufgaben und Schulsprecherpflichten waren die Gelegenheiten doch eher rar gesät. „Sei doch froh, dass du heute Nacht nicht gebraucht wirst und Zeit zum Lernen hast. Ich meine, wenn du morgen früh im Unterricht wieder einschläfst, wie beim letzten Mal nach dem Mond, dann kannst du bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen bei McGee nachsitzen, das weißt du doch."

„Ja ja, schon gut", brummte Peter beleidigt. Natürlich stimmte das alles. Aber trotzdem: Allein der Satz, er würde nicht gebraucht, piekte in der Herzgegend. Was würde aus ihm werden, wenn er nicht länger gebraucht wurde? Sie hatten ihn immer gebraucht!

Er war kein großer Held. Er hatte keine tollen Ideen für gute Streiche, er erfand keine neuen Flüche, um die Slytherins zu ärgern. Er schaffte es nur durch ganz viel Fleiß, im Unterricht mitzuhalten, konnte nicht durch ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis oder geniale Geistesblitze Punkte sammeln. Er war kein Typ, mit dem andere unbedingt befreundet sein wollten. Aber er wurde gebraucht. Sie mochten ihn, weil er sie bewunderte, für sie Schmiere stand, weil er ihnen verbotene Dinge besorgte, falsche Alibis verschaffte, ohne dabei rot zu werden, weil er gelegentlich den Kopf für sie hinhielt, auch wenn er selbst dafür nachsitzen musste. Er hatte in ihrer Truppe nur eine Nebenrolle bekommen. Er war der Wasserträger, und er wusste das.

Aber er fühlte sich nicht schlecht dabei. Es war allemal besser, als gar keine Rolle zu spielen. Er wusste, dass er kein Typ für die Hauptrolle war. Das überließ er Sirius oder James, die sich gerne öffentlich produzierten. Peter bekam ja schon rote Ohren, wenn er im Unterricht drangenommen wurde und vor der ganzen Klasse laut sprechen musste. Doch im Moment fürchtete er, dass seine Rolle gerade gestrichen wurde.

„Okay, ich übernehm' den Scheiß-Aufsatz! Aber nächstes Mal will ich wieder mit!"

„Ja, ist gut, Pete. Nächstes Mal bist du wieder mit dabei. Ist notiert." Sirius war sichtlich erleichtert, dass der Kleine endlich eingewilligt hatte. Er legte ihm seinen langen Arm um die Schultern und zerzauste ihm mit der anderen Hand das Haar. Peter war davon normalerweise nicht so angetan, aber wenn es von Sirius kam, war es okay. Es bedeutete Anerkennung.

„Ich spendier dir auch einen extragroßen Walnussbecher bei Madam Puddifoot's, wenn wir nächstes Mal nach Hogsmeade gehen", versprach Sirius und Peters Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sirius erinnerte sich an seinen Lieblings-Eisbecher!

°°°

Peter verbrachte ein paar anstrengende Stunden in der Bibliothek, um den Aufsatz richtig gut zu schreiben. Zwischendurch hatte er ein unangenehmes Intermezzo mit Snape, der die Gelegenheit einfach zu günstig fand, als dass er sie ungenutzt hätte verstreichen lassen können. Zum Glück war Madam Pince sofort zur Stelle, sie duldete keinerlei Streitereien in ihrer geheiligten Bibliothek, und da Peter keine Anstalten machte, seinen Platz zu verlassen, blieb Snape nichts anderes übrig, als wieder abzuziehen.

Allerdings hatte Peter nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Slytherin vor der Bibliothek auf ihn wartete.

„Na, du Pflaume", murmelte er ihm aus der Dunkelheit einer Nische in den Nacken, und noch bevor Peter, dessen Reflexe bemitleidenswert langsam funktionierten, sich umgedreht hatte, baumelte er schon am Fußgelenk aufgehängt in der Luft.

„So ein Pech, dass deine Bodyguards nicht da sind, um dich zu beschützen, was Pettigrew?", sagte Snape leise mit öliger Stimme.

„Lass mich runter", fauchte Peter wütend, während er versuchte, den Inhalt seiner Taschen daran zu hindern, sich über den Boden zu verstreuen.

„Ach! Sag bloß, es macht dir keinen Spaß, in der Luft zu baumeln? Und ich dachte, du findest das so lustig. Als deine Freunde das mit mir gemacht haben, hast du doch gebrüllt vor Lachen."

Peter hatte sich inzwischen heillos in seinem Umhang verheddert, der ihm nun über den Kopf hing. Snape konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn so anzuschubsen, dass er hin und her schwang und sich dabei auch noch schnell um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Verdammt Snape. Hör auf mit dem Mist, sonst schrei ich um Hilfe!"

„Na klar… Mach doch! Aber erst …" Snape ließ mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Stabes Peters Unterhose nach oben wandern, über dessen Füße - und weg war sie.

„Jetzt kannst du schreien. Bitte sehr. Vielleicht hört Madame Pince dich."

Er betrachtete sein Werk noch einen Moment lang und machte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und federnden Schritten auf und davon.

Peter versuchte, seinen Umhang so weit nach oben zu schieben, dass seine Blöße bedeckt würde, aber er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit. Außerdem bekam er kaum noch Luft, ihm wurde schwindelig und übel, das Blut staute sich in seinem Kopf und er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er wagte nicht, um Hilfe zu rufen, auch wenn er sie dringend benötigt hätte. Doch lieber wollte er sterben, als sich in dieser Aufmachung einem Mädchen, nein, überhaupt irgendwem zu präsentieren. Er betete nur, dass das Drehen und Pendeln bald aufhören würde, bevor er sich noch übergeben musste.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten hatte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche gefummelt und befreite sich mit einem _Liberacorpus_ aus der misslichen Lage, zum Glück bevor ihn jemand fand und auslachte. Aber er war stinkwütend. Nicht nur auf Snape. Er eilte zurück in seinen Schlafsaal, der aber völlig verwaist war. Niemand da, ihn zu trösten, niemand da, dem man das Herz ausschütten konnte. Wozu hatte man Freunde, die nie da waren, wenn man sie brauchte?

James kam gegen Mitternacht mit rot geküssten Lippen und noch ein wenig strubbeliger als sonst in den Schlafsaal zurück und war so guter Stimmung, dass ihm Peters Geschichte weit weniger aufregte, als dieser gehofft hatte. Tatsächlich zuckten seine Lippen verdächtig, als versuche er bemüht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ach komm, Wormy. Ist doch gar nichts passiert", wiegelte er ab, als Peter ihn erbost fragte, ob er das etwa lustig fände.

„_Nichts passiert_?", quietschte Peter aufgebracht. Wie konnte James nur so etwas sagen? „Und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!" Peter war über James' Worte fast erboster als über Snapes Angriff. Wenn James das passiert wäre, würde er nicht _nichts_ sagen, und er würde Rachpläne schmieden, sofort!

„Hör mal, er hat dir nicht wirklich wehgetan, oder? Du hast nicht mal einen Kratzer abgekriegt… Okay, er hat dir die Unterhose geklaut", würgte er Peters Einwände gleich im Vorfeld ab, als er sah, wie dieser Luft holte, „aber es hat dich doch keiner gesehen. Was willst du? Als wir das mit ihm gemacht haben, war die halbe Schule dabei und hat sein Schniedelchen gesehen. Und du musst zugeben, dass du sehr laut gelacht hast."

„Ja, aber … _ihr_ habt doch …. Ich hab doch nur gelacht, ich hab ihn nicht ausgezogen!"

„Jaaah, du hast Recht. Ich rede morgen mit ihm. Wenn er dich noch mal angreift, kann er was erleben. Zufrieden?" James machte immer noch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er diesen Vorfall richtig ernst nehmen. Peter kam sich veralbert vor.

„Nein!", schnappte er. „Warum muss er mich erst noch mal angreifen? Warum zeigen wir es ihm nicht gleich? Morgen!"

„Oh Mann, Pete! Jetzt sei doch nicht so 'ne Mimose. Ich kann ihn doch nicht wegen jeder Lappalie aufs Rad flechten. Was meinst du, wie Lily mir die Hölle heiß macht, wenn wir wieder zusammen auf Sniv losgehen. Es läuft gerade so gut mit ihr, ich will das nicht unnötig gefährden." Ein Waschlappenblick folgte diesen Worten.

Peter war erschüttert. Wie konnte James - sein Held - nur so weichgespült daherreden. War das tatsächlich alles auf Lilys Einfluss zurückzuführen? Wenn Frauen so was aus einem Mann machten, dann würde er sich in Zukunft von ihnen fernhalten. Oder vielmehr, er würde nicht mehr neidisch auf die schauen, die eine abgekriegt hatten. Wer brauchte schon so was? Mit wachsender Befremdung betrachtete er den Freund.

„Lern halt, auf dich selbst aufzupassen, du kannst doch nicht immer erwarten, dass Pads oder ich das für dich erledigen", quittierte James diesen Blick und brachte Peter damit an den Rand der Tränen. Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging zu Bett. Auf James' Einlenkungsversuche reagierte er nicht mehr. Zu tief hatte dieser ihn getroffen.

* * *

TBC (?) Würde mich über ein bisschen Feedback wirklich freuen ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, da wären wir wieder. Ich muss das zweite Kapitel jetzt einfach einstellen, damit ich aufhöre, es umzuschreiben, weil ich sonst niemals fertig werde XD.

Lieben Dank an meine beiden Reviewer **Ylva** (von der ich unbedingt auch noch mehr lesen möchte!) und **MaxB88** (jou, da ist was dran, es gibt sogar Maraudergeschichten ganz ohne Peter, weil dieser Chara so negativ vorbelastet ist - aber ich versuche, die Person zu finden, die als Elfjähriger von einem klugen, alten Hut für einen Gryffindor gehalten wurde - ich hoffe, es kommt rüber). An die Schwarzleser: Gebt euch mal 'nen Ruck, tut doch gar nicht weh, so ein klitzekleines Review. Fragt die anderen ...

Genug der Vorworte. Eine Runde frische Brötchen für alle und los gehts.

* * *

**  
**

**Kapitel 2**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Peter seinen Groll fast vergessen. Er war nicht nachtragend - normalerweise. Allerdings wurmte es ihn schon ein wenig, Sirius zwar müde, aber außerordentlich gut gelaunt beim Frühstück vorzufinden. Er sah aus, als habe er jede Menge Spaß gehabt, ein paar verirrte Kiefernnadeln hingen noch in seinem Haar.

„Morgen, Pete. Gut geschlafen? Rem kommt auch gleich runter."

„Was? Er darf schon …?"

Sirius signalisierte ihm, leise zu sprechen, es musste ja nicht jeder mitkriegen, dass der arme, kränkliche Lupin schon wieder auf der Krankenstation war.

„Er darf heute schon wieder mit uns frühstücken?", flüsterte Peter aufgeregt.

„Ja, es war ein voller Erfolg. Er hat sich fast gar nicht verletzt diesmal. Nur ein paar harmlose Kratzer an den Knien", flüsterte Sirius zurück und seine Augen funkelten triumphierend.

„Wie hast du das hingekriegt?", wollte Peter wissen. Er war jetzt auch ganz aufgeregt und gar nicht mehr böse auf Sirius.

Sirius' Wangen liefen zartrosa an. „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt", murmelte er und Peter musste seine Neugier herunterschlucken, denn gerade kamen ein paar Mädchen aus der fünften und setzten sich direkt neben sie. So dicht, dass Peter sich schon fast bedrängt fühlte, aber sie beachteten ihn nicht wirklich. Ihre Intention war bald klar: In Sirius' Nähe zu sein, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln … und er begann ungeniert, mit ihnen zu flirten – mit allen dreien, wohlgemerkt. Sirius ging so darin auf, dass Peter sich fragte, ob er vielleicht spontan die Fähigkeit entwickelt habe, ohne Tarnumhang unsichtbar zu werden.

Als Remus kam, war Peter schon fast fertig mit dem Frühstück und hatte gerade beschlossen, einfach zu gehen, nur um zu testen, ob es bemerkt werden würde. Nun jedoch hatte er einen Grund, zu bleiben - Remus, der sich wie gewohnt neben ihn setzte und ihm freundlich Guten Morgen wünschte.

Er wirkte nicht halb so mitgenommen wie sonst. Nein, so konnte man das eigentlich nicht sagen. _Sonst_ musste er immer einen Tag im Krankenflügel verbringen, bis er sich von den Strapazen der Verwandlung erholt hatte. _Sonst_ war er am Tag nach Vollmond zu nichts zu gebrauchen, heute wirkte er zwar erschöpft, aber entspannt. Verglichen mit _sonst_ sah er heute aus wie das blühende Leben.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Peter leise und Remus lächelte sanft.

„Besser", sagte er schlicht und begann zu essen. Er aß, wie er normalerweise Hausaufgaben machte, voll Konzentration. Peter hatte ihn so noch nie essen sehen, es schien für Remus gar nichts anderes zu existieren als sein Teller und das, was darauf lag. Hin und wieder blickte er auf, um Nachschub zu organisieren, oder bat Peter höflich um mehr Tee, aber ansonsten ließ er sich von gar nichts ablenken. Und er vermied jeden Blick hinüber auf die andere Seite des Tisches.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte Peter, dem das allmählich seltsam vorkam.

„Was?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Na ja, Sirius und du, ihr …"

Remus warf nun doch einen kurzen Blick hinüber, senkte aber sofort wieder die Augen und fixierte seinen Teller, aber auf seinen Wangen leuchteten auf einmal rote Flecken, die da vorher noch nicht gewesen waren. Sirius hatte sich gerade vertraulich zu dem Mädchen an seiner Seite hinuntergebeugt und schien ihr fasziniert zuzuhören, während sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Ein angebissenes Brötchen lag vergessen auf seinem Teller und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Ja, ja. Es ist alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Es gelang ihm sogar ein halbes Lächeln, aber Peter konnte er damit keinesfalls hinters Licht führen. Zu lange kannte er die beiden, um dieses Verhalten normal zu finden. Prüfend sah er Remus an.

„Wirklich! Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde … und hab' einen Riesenhunger." Das allerdings hätte er nicht zu erwähnen brauchen, dachte Peter. Es war offensichtlich. Remus hatte etwa doppelt so viel gegessen wie üblich – und dafür höchstens die halbe Zeit gebraucht.

Peter sah ein, dass hier weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit war, solche Fragen zu erörtern. Ohnehin sprach Remus so gut wie nie über seine Probleme. Es war sehr schwer, etwas aus ihm herauszuholen, wenn er es nicht sagen wollte.

„Ich glaube, ich muss noch mal nach oben, meine Sachen holen und mich ein bisschen frisch machen", murmelte der Werwolf abwesend. „Was haben wir noch mal in der ersten Doppelstunde?"

„Verwandlung", kam es von Peter und Sirius wie aus einem Munde. Remus sah kurz auf und Sirius warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu. Remus lächelte verlegen zurück. Als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, setzte Sirius sich wieder gerade und sagte: „Ladies, die Pflicht ruft. Eine andere Dame erwartet mich voll Ungeduld. Und wenn ich nicht pünktlich komme, verwandelt sie sich in einen alten Drachen, der mir zusätzliche Hausaufgaben gibt oder Punkte abzieht – oder beides."

Die Mädchen kicherten, während er eine höfische Verbeugung andeutete und sich mit raschen Schritten seinen Freunden anschloss. Auf dem Weg in den dritten Stock herrschte ein seltsames Schweigen zwischen allen dreien. Sirius und Remus schienen weder miteinander noch mit Peter reden zu wollen. Gerade als er ansetzte, noch einmal nachzufragen, schloss sich James an, der aus einem der oberen Stockwerke zu kommen schien und sichtlich bester Laune war.

„Hallo, da seid ihr ja! Scheint wohl geklappt zu haben", bemerkte er anerkennend mit einem Blick auf den intakten Remus. Dieser lief erneut rosa an und warf Sirius einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Was hast du denen eigentlich erzählt?", fragte er halb indigniert.

Sirius setzte ein Siegerlächeln auf und schwieg. Peter antwortete für ihn: „Genau genommen _gar nichts_." Remus sah skeptisch aus, aber als er Peters säuerliche Miene sah, hellte sich seine ein bisschen auf.

„Okay, ich muss rauf in den Gryffindorturm. Wir sehen uns gleich." Damit spurtete Remus die Treppe hinauf. Sirius sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann sagte er plötzlich: „Oh nee, ich hab meine Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen. McGee zieht mir die Ohren lang, wenn ich sie schon wieder nicht dabei habe. Ich bin gleich zurück." Und mit langen Sätzen sprang er Remus hinterher.

James und Peter sahen sich an. Okay, die beiden hatten offenbar noch etwas zu besprechen, soviel war klar. Peter hätte zu gerne Mäuschen gespielt, es interessierte ihn brennend, was da zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Aber James nahm ihn bei der Schulter und zog ihn in Richtung Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer fort.

„Hast du schon mit Severus geredet?", fragte Peter, wo die Gelegenheit gerade so günstig war.

„Äh, … nein." James machte auf einmal ein etwas verlegenes Gesicht. „Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Nachher… nach dem Mittagessen. Ich schätze, da treffen wir ihn bestimmt."

„Wo warst du eigentlich beim Frühstück?", fragte Peter nun. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass James' Abwesenheit etwas mit der Regelung dieser Angelegenheit zu tun gehabt hätte, aber dem war ja wohl nicht so, wie er enttäuscht feststellen musste.

„Ich war heute früh dran und bin danach noch ein bisschen Spazieren gegangen. Mit Lily, am See."

Na klar, dachte Peter. Lily war mal wieder wichtiger als seine Belange.

Remus und Sirius kamen beide zu spät zum Unterricht. Sirius richtete Professor McGonagall die besten Grüße von Madame Pomfrey aus und sie wären so spät dran, weil Mr. Lupin noch einen Tee gegen seine Migräne hätte einnehmen müssen. McGonagall schaute in ihren Kalender, warf Remus einen prüfenden Blick zu und nickte ihnen zu, dann ließ sie sich die Hausaufgaben aushändigen und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Remus setzte sich still neben Peter, Sirius neben James. Die beiden letzteren begannen sofort, Neuigkeiten auszutauschen, bis sie von der Professorin mit ein paar strengen Blicken ermahnt wurden.

Peter platzte fast vor Neugier, aber er wagte nicht, die Geduld der Lehrerin über Gebühr zu strapazieren. Ihre Blicke flackerten ohnehin ständig hinüber zu ihnen. Im Laufe seiner Schulkarriere hatte Peter schon registriert, dass es durchaus nicht dasselbe war, ob Sirius und James unaufmerksam waren oder er. Die beiden anderen wurden nicht annähernd so häufig ermahnt, und meist auch nicht in einem so scharfen Ton wie Peter. Es mochte da natürlich Zusammenhänge mit den schulischen Leistungen geben – oder aber mit der Tatsache, dass die beiden anderen drei Jahre hintereinander den Quidditch-Cup für Gryffindor klargemacht hatten … auf jeden Fall konnten sie sich bei McGonagall mehr erlauben als die meisten anderen Schüler, und nicht nur bei ihr. So riss er sich zusammen und widerstand der Versuchung, Remus auszuquetschen und ignorierte auch tapfer das Getuschel nebenan. Nach der Stunde behielt die Professorin Remus noch einen Moment da, um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„_Allein_, Pettigrew!", schnappte sie ungeduldig, weil er sich nicht sofort trollte.

„Was hat sie gewollt?", fragte Peter, als Remus ein paar Minuten später aus dem Klassensaal kam.

Remus sah ihn kurz an und zwang dann ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Dasselbe wie du, schätze ich. Sie wollte wissen, wieso es mir so ungewöhnlich gut geht."

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Dasselbe wie dir, schätze ich - ich weiß es nicht genau." Auf Peters gerunzelte Stirn hin fuhr er leise fort: „Ich … hab' keine konkreten Erinnerungen daran, es ist alles sehr … unklar und … irgendwie … ach, keine Ahnung! Du weißt, wie das ist. Sobald die Verwandlung einsetzt, hakt da bei mir was aus." Er rieb sich fahrig über die Stirn und schloss die müden Augen für einen Moment. „Irgendwas war anders diesmal, aber ich blick' da selbst noch nicht durch. Bitte, Pete, tu mir einen Gefallen und nerv' mich nicht weiter, ich muss das erst mal selbst auf die Reihe kriegen."

Peter schaute Remus besorgt an. Er wusste das. Klar, das war ja eins von den Dingern, die ihn an dieser Verwandlungs-Sache wirklich erschreckten. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern, was er als Ratte erlebte. Bei Remus war das anders. Aber dennoch war er Remus, und wenn Sirius mit ihm „experimentierte", dann war es seine verdammte Pflicht, das richtig zu erklären. Und zwar vorher, so dass Remus sich dafür oder dagegen entscheiden konnte. Aber irgendwie klang das hier ganz anders.

„Du weißt nicht, was … Sirius gestern gemacht hat?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Remus wirkte bedrückt und ein wenig unbehaglich unter Peters bohrenden Blicken. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht so richtig", gestand er zögernd.

„Remus, das ist nicht okay!", sagte Peter nun ernsthaft. „Sirius darf so was nicht machen, er muss es dir sagen …"

Einer dieser ruhigen, goldenen Blicke traf Peter, die einem das Gefühl gaben, Remus hätte schon alles im Leben gesehen – diese Sorte Blick, mit denen er jeden Konflikt im Keim erstickte und die ihm zu Recht das Amt des Vertrauensschülers eingebracht hatten.

„Pete, tut mir Leid, ich weiß dein Interesse wirklich zu schätzen, aber es wäre mir lieber, wir müssten das nicht ausdiskutieren", sagte Remus freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Sirius, und … dabei möchte ich es auch belassen. Es hat nichts mit dir oder James zu tun. Es ist okay. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

Peter kannte Remus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jeder weitere Versuch in dieser Richtung zwecklos war. Aber die Sache ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht wandte er sich an James.

„Mir haben sie auch nichts gesagt, aber was soll's … Lass ihnen doch ihre kleinen Geheimnisse", war die launige Antwort.

Der Hinweis, dass Remus nicht wusste, was „mit ihm gemacht" wurde, ließ James richtiggehend wütend werden.

„Also hör mal! Hast du sie noch alle? Was denkst du eigentlich? Was glaubst du wohl, was er mit ihm _macht_? Tsss …"

Peter zog den Kopf ein und machte einen Rückzieher, ärgerte sich aber gleichzeitig über sich selbst. Er hätte es wissen müssen! Egal, wie fischig die Sache roch, James würde niemals auf einer anderen Seite stehen als auf Sirius'. Er tat gerade so, als würde Sirius niemals Fehler machen, dabei hatte der doch schon deutlich bewiesen, dass er Grenzen zu übertreten bereit war – auch auf Kosten von Remus. Er hätte ihn beinahe zum Mörder gemacht …

Und wäre es als Freund und Schulsprecher nicht auch James' Pflicht gewesen, sich um Remus' Rechte und Belange Sorgen zu machen?

Peter begann, sich wieder über James zu ärgern, was seiner Gesprächstaktik nicht unbedingt zugute kam. Auf die leicht pampige Nachfrage, wie das Gespräch mit Snape verlaufen sei, antwortete James gereizt: „Ich hab ihn noch nicht erwischt. Schätze, der geht mir aus dem Weg."

Allzu groß konnten die Bemühungen in der Richtung aber wohl nicht gewesen sein, denn früher hatte Severus mit seiner Strategie, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, weniger Erfolg gehabt.

Es wurde Zeit, das Problem bei den Wurzeln anzugehen. Peter war, was immer man sonst von ihm sagen mochte, kein Feigling. Nach dem Essen wandte er sich direkt an Sirius.

„Ich muss dich unbedingt sprechen. Allein!" Er legte soviel Autorität und Dringlichkeit in seine Stimme, wie er nur konnte, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung sagte Sirius einfach: „Okay …"

Doch als sie Richtung See schlenderten, fand Peter es schwierig, sein Anliegen in Worte zu kleiden. Wie sollte er es anstellen, wo sollte er anfangen? Sirius, der nicht gerade für seine Geduld berühmt war, schaffte es immerhin fünf Minuten, nicht nachzufragen. Peter bastelte noch an einer Einleitung – warum hatte er sich nicht besser vorbereitet? – da holte Sirius tief Luft und meinte: „Nun? Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Die Vorlage war nicht schlecht. Er hatte es wirklich buchstäblich auf dem Herzen.

„Es geht um Remus. Er … war heute den ganzen Tag so durcheinander, und ich glaube, das hat was mit dir zu tun", purzelte es sehr schnell aus seinem Mund, nachdem er die Hemmschwelle erst mal überwunden hatte. „Mit dem, was du ausprobiert hast …", fügte er etwas atemlos hinzu.

Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Sirius das jetzt aufnehmen würde und das machte ihn ein bisschen nervös. Tatsache war, dass Sirius nun einmal - auch wenn er sich redlich bemühte, das unter den Tisch zu kehren - ein Black war; gesegnet mit einem umwerfenden Charme und einem nicht minder umwerfenden Temperament. Er konnte der wundervollste Freund sein – oder der schlimmste Albtraum, wenn man ihn reizte.

„Mhm", machte Sirius verständnisvoll nickend, doch dann stahl sich ein Zucken in seinen Mundwinkel. „Und?"

„Und er kann sich nicht dran erinnern, was du gemacht hast, und das finde ich nicht gut, weil … weil er doch unser Freund ist, und man kann doch nicht einfach so was machen, wenn er … nicht so richtig bei … klarem Verstand ist… ich meine, er ist doch kein Tier, mit dem man einfach so _was machen_ kann …"

So, nun war es heraus und Peters Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte es gesagt, komme was wolle, und nun war es an Sirius, sich zu erklären.

Sirius sah ihn lange an, sein Blick war schwer zu deuten, aber er sah nicht direkt so aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Allmählich beruhigte sich Peters Herz, ebenso seine Atmung, und er wurde sich jetzt erst richtig bewusst, wie aufgeregt er gewesen war.

„Und du denkst, du musst Remus vor mir beschützen?"

Nur ein Satz genügte. Ein Satz, langsam, ruhig und ernsthaft gesprochen, aber er machte Peter die Absurdität der Situation klar. Er musste über sich selbst grinsen und zog entschuldigend die Schultern hoch.

„Oh Pete, du bist wirklich süß", sagte Sirius, grinsend und kopfschüttelnd zugleich, und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Peter mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn „süß" nannte – es gab nur zwei Personen auf der Welt, bei denen er das nicht als beleidigend empfand. Doch ebenso wie das Haare-Zerwuscheln nahm er es bei Sirius hin. Es mochte eine gewisse Herablassung beinhalten, aber es bedeutete auch Zuneigung - und Schutz.

„W-würdest du mir vielleicht jetzt sagen, was ihn dann so … durcheinander bringt?", fragte Peter vorsichtig.

„Nein."

Sirius grinste, aber es war ein freundliches Grinsen. Peter wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Er würde es nicht erfahren. Dieses Nein war endgültig und was immer er jetzt noch vorbringen würde, konnte die Stimmung von heiter auf wolkig umschwingen lassen.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt, so kann ich dir versichern, dass er sich sehr wohl dabei fühlt. Du hast ihn doch gesehen. Es tut ihm gut, oder?"

„Ja, aber …"

„Peeete!" Sirius drückte ihn freundschaftlich und seine Stimme wurde ganz weich. Peter fühlte sich darin eingehüllt wie in eine Schmusedecke.

„Du musst dir keine Gedanken machen. Es ist alles okay! Er ist nicht gerade wehrlos, weißt du? Es ist neu, und deshalb verwirrt es ihn. Aber es ist nichts, worüber du oder er oder irgendwer sich Sorgen machen müsste. Vertrau mir. Alles, worum es mir geht, ist, dass er weniger leidet. Und darauf kommt es doch an, oder? Dass es ihm besser geht… das willst du doch auch, oder nicht?"

Peter nickte. Natürlich wollte er, dass es Remus besser ging, und genau das waren dessen Worte am Morgen gewesen. Sirius' klarer Blick war ehrlich, und was machte es, dass er ein bisschen geheimnisvoll tat? Vielleicht rauchten sie zusammen Gras oder aßen diese komischen Pilze, vielleicht nahm er den Seelentröster seiner Urgroßmutter Agrippina zu Hilfe, der schneller und besser high machte als jeder Joint, wie Sirius immer behauptete - früher oder später würde er es sowieso erfahren, schließlich würde Peter ja beim nächsten Mal wieder dabei sein…

* * *

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hallo, liebe Leute, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Sie machen schon wieder, was sie wollen, und nicht das, was sie sollen, ich weiß auch nicht, was mit denen los ist. Sind halt Marauder, was soll man machen?

Lieben Dank fürs Reviewen an **Ylva, **(ich fühle mich geschmeichelt :) ), **Sturmwarnung **(danke für den Keks °mampf°) und **MaxB88 **(ja ja, genau so isser halt :D), ich freue mich, dass ich euch Peter ein bisschen näher bringen konnte - er wird noch ganz schön in Gewissenskonflikte kommen, aber ich will noch nicht zuviel verraten.

Also, eine Runde Walnusseis für alle, und los geht's.

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Drei Wochen später war Hogsmeade angesagt. Das Wetter war schön und sie machten sich zu fünft auf, Lily war irgendwie auf einmal immer und überall mit dabei. Nicht, dass sie wirklich gestört hätte, aber andererseits waren unbefangene Männergespräche (zum Beispiel über Madame Rosmerthas körperliche Vorzüge) nicht mehr möglich. James und Lily tauschten ständig verliebte Blicke aus, hielten Händchen und saugten sich in vermeintlich unbeobachteten Momenten aneinander fest – wobei es ihnen egal war, wenn die unbeobachteten plötzlich zu beobachteten wurden. Was konnte daran eigentlich so toll sein? Warum nur waren sie so scharf darauf, Speichel und Bakterien auszutauschen? Sirius zog die beiden mit zweideutigen Bemerkungen auf, die aber irgendwie an ihnen abprallten, als könne nichts und niemand auf der Welt ihre Sphäre aus schierem Glück durchdringen.

Peter war diese Zurschaustellung ihrer neuen Allianz höchst suspekt. Hatte Lily nicht noch vor kurzem öffentlich erklärt, sie würde lieber mit dem Riesenkraken ausgehen? Hatte sie nicht gelegentlich mit Tellern, Büchern und einmal sogar mit einem kleinen, aber ziemlich scharfen Messer nach ihm geworfen? Daran konnte Peter sich noch recht lebhaft erinnern, denn ihr Zielvermögen war weniger gut entwickelt als ihre zauberischen Fähigkeiten, und sie hatte ihn fast skalpiert – ihn wohlgemerkt, nicht James!

Was hatte sie eigentlich dazu veranlasst, ihre Meinung so grundlegend zu ändern? Er war froh, dass er sich auf keinerlei Wetten eingelassen hatte, denn die hätte er mit Pauken und Trompeten verloren. Sirius hatte erst gestern grinsend ein paar Sickel Wettschulden bei Benny, Sylvia und Emily eingetrieben (die nun alle ein klein bisschen sauer auf Lily waren). Fröhlich klimperten die Münzen in seiner Tasche, aber Peter wusste, es war nicht für lange. Geld hatte die seltsame Angewohnheit, sich nie zu lange in Sirius' Taschen aufhalten zu wollen.

Sirius erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen und natürlich bekam Peter sein Lieblingseis, aber er war nicht der einzige. Remus, James und sogar Lily waren auch eingeladen. Peter wollte nicht undankbar sein und fragte sich still, wieso ihn das eigentlich störte, aber irgendwie hatte der Eisbecher einen Teil seines besonderen Reizes eingebüßt. Wenig später musste er mit ansehen, wie James und Lily sich gegenseitig fütterten und dabei eine Menge Spaß hatten … als er seine Blicke von ihnen abwandte, sah er, wie Sirius lachend mit dem Zeigefinger einen Rest Sahne von Remus' Mundwinkel wischte und sich in den Mund steckte, als sei dies das Natürlichste von der Welt. Seine Augen funkelten dabei übermütig, und er lutschte eine Spur zu lange an seinem Zeigefinger herum. Remus bemerkte Peters Blick und wurde rot. Peter fragte sich leicht befremdet, seit wann die beiden so was machten. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Sirius machte etwas, Remus wurde rot.

Später gingen sie noch einkaufen. Die Notfall-Vorräte von lebensrettenden Kohlehydraten waren dank der sich nähernden Prüfungen fast vollständig geplündert, sie benötigten dringend Nachschub an Schokoriegeln, Eiskonfekt, Gummischnecken und kandierten Kürbiskernen.

Bei Zonko's deckten sie sich mit explodierenden Spielkarten ein (das letzte Deck war ihnen bei einer legendären Partie Strippoker um die Ohren geflogen und hatte einen von ihnen Madam Pomfrey gegenüber in ziemlichen Erklärungsnotstand gebracht), außerdem kauften sie einen flüssigen Nahrungszusatz mit Färbe-Effekt, den sie unbedingt beim nächsten Festmahl am Slytherin-Tisch ausprobieren wollten (ob sich wohl das Haare-Grün mit dem Augenbrauen-Pink vertrug?).

Remus brauchte eine neue Feder. Er wollte sich bei _Pens'n'Feathers_ einen schlichten weißen Gänsekiel kaufen, aber Sirius hatte bemerkt, dass seine Blicke begehrlich an einer sehr eleganten, blauschwarz schillernden Feder hängen geblieben war und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie für Remus zu kaufen. Peter kam kurz auf den Gedanken, ob er damit ein schlechtes Gewissen kompensieren wollte, denn er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das gedankenverlorene Zerpfriemeln von Remus' Schreibfeder etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was in der Heulenden Hütte geschehen war und über das die beiden nicht reden wollten. Aber Sirius' Lächeln sah kein bisschen schuldbewusst aus und Remus freute sich ganz ehrlich über das Geschenk. Was immer da geschehen war, sie hatten es wohl bereinigt und warum belastete Peter sich eigentlich damit?

Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso ihm das wieder im Kopf herumspukte. Es war auch früher schon vorgekommen, dass es Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Mitgliedern ihrer kleinen Gang gegeben hatte. Meistens waren sie rasch ausgeräumt worden, so auch diesmal. Sie waren bald zur Normalität zurückgekehrt, außer dass Remus eben gelegentlich etwas abwesend wirkte und wieder an Federn kaute, eine Angewohnheit, die er eigentlich schon vor Jahren abgelegt hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte das alles auch gar nichts mit Sirius zu tun, hoffte Peter entgegen jeder Vernunft. Vielleicht war die Ursache für Remus' Zerstreutheit nur zufällig zur gleichen Zeit aufgetreten. Er hätte ja gerne geholfen, aber Remus weigerte sich nun mal, darüber zu reden und Peter hütete sich, ihn mit Fragen zu bedrängen. Das hatte noch nie was genützt.

Nun, was auch gewesen sein mochte, Sirius hatte ja versprochen, dass Peter beim nächsten Vollmond wieder dabei sein werde, also würde er selbst sehen können, was es mit ihrem „ kleinen Geheimnis" auf sich hatte.

Am Tag vor dem Vollmond erlebte er allerdings eine Überraschung…

Er hatte die Dusche im Bad angestellt, war dann aber noch einmal ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt, weil er die Seife vergessen hatte. Hinter Remus' geschlossenen Bettvorhängen konnte er die beiden leise miteinander reden hören, aber er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Als er näher trat, legte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere ein merkwürdiges Brummen auf seine Ohren und er begriff zunächst nicht, woher das kam. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass einer der beiden einen Muffliatus gesprochen haben musste – es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Und dann machte es ihn wütend.

Peter brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Minute. Natürlich kannte er den Begriff "Privatsphäre". Er hätte sich umdrehen und eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung mit seinem Stück Seife eingehen können, die Privatsphäre der anderen respektieren, so wie sie es respektierten, dass er beim Pinkeln keine Gesellschaft brauchte. Aber sie hatten ihn ganz einfach abgeblockt, seine besten Freunde! Was gab es da so Wichtiges, das er nicht hören sollte?

Peter hatte ein generelles Problem mit Verboten. Sie regten sowohl seine Phantasie und Neugier an, als auch seine angeborene Renitenz. Mit einem entschlossenen „Jetzt-erst-Recht"-Gefühl ignorierte er „Betreten verboten"-Schilder oder die Aufforderung seiner Mutter, die Finger von den Keksen zu lassen. Er war deshalb immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen. Und deshalb war er auch in der Ratte und unter Remus' Bett, noch ehe er richtig wusste, was er tat. Er kletterte geschickt an einer Kordel hinauf und setzte sich zwischen die samtenen Falten der Bettvorhänge. Hier konnte er hervorragend hören und sogar sehen, wenn er wollte.

Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass es falsch war. Aber war es nicht genauso unanständig, Geheimnisse vor seinen besten Freunden zu haben? Er rechtfertigte sein Fehlverhalten vor sich selbst mit dem Aufwiegen gegen die Schuld der anderen.

Die beiden saßen sich im Schneidersitz gegenüber, Remus wirkte müde und deprimiert, wie immer vor dem Mond, er schlief schon Tage vorher schlecht, und das sah man ihm an. Er schaute auf seine im Schoß liegenden Hände, Sirius sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Remus kaum hörbar.

„Du weißt nicht? War es denn nicht schön für dich?", fragte Sirius, und es klang fast ein wenig verletzt.

„Doch. Es war wundervoll." Remus schwieg einen Moment, dann sah er zu Sirius auf und sagte: „Aber wenn es für dich nichts bedeutet, dann will ich es nicht."

Sirius schien überrascht. „Du willst es nicht?"

Remus sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sirius versuchte, sich seine Betroffenheit und Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Remus runzelte die Stirn und sah ihm einfach schweigend in die Augen, als suche er darin nach einer Antwort.

„Ich dachte, es geht dir gut dabei. Hast du dich nicht gut gefühlt?"

„Ich bin nicht wie du, Sirius. Ich kann es nicht einfach ausklammern aus meinem übrigen Leben. Für mich … war es allumfassend, es berührt mich im Innersten. Und ich kann nicht am nächsten Tag so tun, als wäre da nichts gewesen und zur Tagesordnung übergehen."

„Ach, Moony, das lernst du schon. Dir fehlt nur ein bisschen Übung darin. Du musst nicht immer alles so tragisch nehmen", versuchte Sirius, das Gespräch in seichtere Gewässer zu manövrieren. „Es ist nichts als ein bisschen Spaß, und als solches muss man es betrachten. Mach um Himmels Willen nicht so 'ne große Sache draus."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass es ihn erschöpfte, den anderen nicht zu erreichen mit seinen Worten.

„Für mich ist es kein Spiel, Sirius. Mag sein, dass ich zu dumm für diese Art Spiele bin. Aber ich bin dabei, mich zu verlieren. Ich … hätte es dir nie erlauben sollen. Es ist … es macht mich süchtig, verstehst du nicht? Ich … es war so … ich möchte es … andauernd, seit ich es einmal hatte, es verfolgt mich Tag und Nacht, ich träume davon …"

Remus sah sehr unglücklich aus, Sirius blickte betreten auf seine Beine und beide schwiegen. Peters kleines Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Mitleid und Wut hielten sich die Waage. _Und du denkst, du musst Remus vor mir beschützen?_, klang Sirius' spöttische Stimme in seinem Gedächtnis nach. Oh ja!

„Ich will mehr davon, viel mehr. Und wenn du mir das nicht geben kannst, dann lass uns damit aufhören. Sofort."

„Remus … es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nicht, dass es dich so mitnimmt … ich wollte … dir doch nur ein bisschen was Gutes tun. Kannst du nicht einfach versuchen, es als … eine Art Entspannungsübung zu betrachten?"

Remus sah Sirius mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln an. „Entspannungsübung? Du … bist echt … unglaublich. Nein, Sirius. Das kann ich nicht… Du magst es gut meinen, und es hat ja auch geholfen, aber statt meiner Haut zerkratze ich mir jetzt die Seele, verstehst du? Lass es uns beenden, bevor es unsere Freundschaft zerstört."

„Wie du willst." Sirius wirkte geknickt. Er entfaltete seine langen Beine und rutschte Richtung Bettkante. Peter wusste, dass es jetzt höchste Zeit war, sich zu verkrümeln, wenn sie nicht doch noch herausfinden sollten, dass er sie belauscht hatte. Er wollte sich gerade davon machen, als eine Bewegung ihn einhalten ließ.

Sirius hatte sich noch einmal zu Remus umgedreht und seine Hand berührte zärtlich Remus' Wange. Der Blick, den Remus ihm zuwarf, war so voller unverhohlener Zuneigung, dass es in Peters Herz wehtat. Wie konnte er ihn immer noch so anhimmeln, nachdem, was Sirius ihm da angetan hatte?

„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du es nicht willst?"

Remus schloss die Augen und nickte gequält. Dann schüttelte er kaum wahrnehmbar den Kopf und schmiegte sich in Sirius' Handfläche. Peter hasste Sirius in dem Moment aus ganzem Herzen. Wie konnte er nur so sein? Wie konnte er den schwächsten Moment seines Freundes so schamlos ausnutzen?

„Na gut, dann bleibt also alles beim alten heute Nacht..."

Sirius war schon halb aufgestanden. Peter hatte genug gehört. Mit seinen kurzen Beinchen spurtete er in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo zurück ins Badezimmer. Er war ziemlich außer Atem und ziemlich durcheinander, als er auf den nassen Fliesen zur Dusche schlidderte und sich zurückverwandelte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er die Schlafanzughose noch anhatte …

„Pete, bist du immer noch nicht fertig?", hörte er Sirius durch die Tür rufen.

„Gleich", schrie er zurück und sah zu, dass er sich der nassen Hose entledigte, bevor Sirius ihn noch so sah. Die Seife hatte er immer noch irgendwo da draußen liegen, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Er beendete seine Dusche, mehr nass als sauber und ausgesprochen unbefriedigt.

Verdammt, was hatte er erwartet zu hören? Wieso nur hatte er sich zum Lauschen hinreißen lassen? Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was er da gehört und gesehen hatte. Anscheinend war das Zeug, das Sirius Remus verabreicht hatte, weit weniger harmlos als angenommen. Oder es wirkte auf den Werwolf anders als bei anderen Menschen, und Sirius schien das nicht zu begreifen. Auf jeden Fall hatte es sich so angehört, als wolle er Remus dazu anstiften, es weiter zu nehmen, auch wenn dieser es nicht wollte. Und Peter kannte Sirius' Verführungskünste.

Er war eben doch ein Black! Aber _das_ hätte Peter wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet – dass er einen Freund, einen seiner besten Freund sogar, dazu bringen wollte, den Mist noch mal zu nehmen, nachdem der schon gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht wollte und dass er in Gefahr war, abhängig davon zu werden. Wo ihm doch angeblich so viel an Remus lag! Was für ein verlogener, egoistischer, verantwortungsloser Mistkerl er doch war!

Den ganzen Tag über, immer wenn er Sirius sah, ballte sich ein Klumpen aus kühler Abneigung in Peters Magen zusammen, der ihm den Appetit verschlug. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, hatte alles, was das Herz begehrte und war nicht mal in der Lage, sich seinen Freunden gegenüber anständig zu verhalten. Und wenn er Remus sah, der von Stunde zu Stunde elender aussah, tat ihm das Herz weh. Nur gut, dass sie heute Abend wieder alle dabei sein würden!

Sirius wirkte dagegen souverän und gelassen wie immer. Hin und wieder legte er Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, wie er es oft tat, wenn Remus unter Mondbeschwerden litt. Und Remus' Blicke wurden dann weicher, ein dankbares Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Peter hätte ihn am liebsten dafür geschüttelt, aber was konnte Remus schon dafür? Er war an diesen Tagen besonders empfänglich für diese kleinen Gesten der Zuneigung, und Sirius wusste das!

Peter bemühte sich, sich normal zu verhalten, aber es war den anderen nicht entgangen, dass er heute schlecht gelaunt war. James fragte, ob ihm etwas fehle und Sirius, ob sich Remus' Mondfühligkeit auf Peter übertrug. Remus sah deswegen sehr besorgt aus und fragte Peter, ob er nicht gleich mit zu Madam Pomfrey gehen wollte. Das machte Peter noch ein bisschen wütender auf Sirius, weil Remus sich jetzt auch noch mit Sorgen um ihn belastete.

Als es dämmerte, verabschiedete sich Remus mit einem zittrigen Lächeln von ihnen. Sirius fragte, ob er ihn zur Krankenstation begleiten solle, aber Remus wehrte ab. An der Tür jedoch schwankte er bedenklich und Sirius war schneller auf den Beinen, als die anderen gucken konnten.

„Komm, sei nicht albern. Ja, du bist schon ein großer Junge, aber ich bring' dich trotzdem runter", murmelte er mit derselben Sorte resoluter Fürsorglichkeit, die auch Madam Pomfrey anwandte, wenn sie sich nicht untersuchen lassen wollten, obwohl es notwendig war. Remus hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, zu widersprechen. Peter sah ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Fast war er versöhnt, als er sah, wie Sirius den Arm um Remus legte und ihn stützte – es sah so rührend kameradschaftlich aus.

Als er jedoch bald darauf zurückkam und verkündete, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er wieder allein zur Heulende Hütte ginge, weil Remus das so wünsche, war Peter gelinde gesagt alarmiert. Wie weit war Sirius bereit, noch zu gehen? Log er sie jetzt an, ohne rot zu werden, oder hatte er Remus auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel doch noch überredet? Warum war ihm das so verdammt wichtig?

* * *

TBC ...oder? 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hallo, liebe Lesende, es geht weiter mit Peter und dem seltsamen Verhalten seiner Zimmergenossen. Heute zeigt sich, dass Peter vielleicht ein bisschen naiv ist und etwas länger braucht, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, dass er aber durchaus in der Lage dazu ist (was der eine oder andere möglicherweise immer noch nicht glauben will). Also: Lasst euch überraschen.

Lieben Dank an **Ylva** fürs Reviewen (nö, sicher keine Drogen ;-), und bestimmt wird die Ratte auch noch bei späteren Lauschangriffen zum Einsatz kommen :D)**  
**

Heute gibt es eine Runde Wasser und warme Wollsocken für alle ;-)** - **damit es euch nicht am Ende so geht wie Peter.

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

„Das trifft sich ganz gut", meinte James mit einem leicht besorgten Blick auf seine Muggelkunde-Hausaufgaben, „du hast das doch beim letzten Mal ganz prima allein geschafft…"

Er hatte dieses Fach zu Beginn des siebten Jahres extra wegen Lily belegt, um alles übers Telefonieren und Televisionieren zu lernen, damit er sich bei ihren Eltern nicht komplett zum Idioten machte. Doch obwohl seine Motivation hoch war, ging dieser technische Kram einfach nicht an ihn. Physikalische Erklärungen für völlig unerklärliche Phänomene, elektromagnetische Impulse, Halbleiter, Kondensatoren, anliegende Spannung und Widerstände machten ihn ganz wuschig im Kopf. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Fingern zum wiederholten Male durch die Haare und machte sie damit noch strubbeliger als sie von Natur aus waren. „Dieser Aufsatz über Elektrismus soll bis morgen fertig sein, und ich hab' ehrlich gesagt keinen Plan…"

Sirius lümmelte auf seinem Bett und gähnte. „Ja ja, so ist das, wenn man sich auf Dinge einlässt, von denen man nichts versteht – das gibt nur Ärger."

„So was wie Frauen, meinst du?", fragte James mit einem schiefen Lächeln und kratzte sich am Kinn.

Sirius lachte. „Unter anderem …"

„Das heißt _Elektrizität_", korrigierte Peter ihn mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme (er hatte ihm das schon mindestens dreimal gesagt). Er hatte bereits im dritten Jahr mit Muggelkunde angefangen, weil sein Vater es so wollte. Der Laden, den er führte und den Peter einmal übernehmen sollte, war in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse und praktisch auf der Grenze zur Muggelwelt. Nur wenige wussten, dass er Türen auf beiden Seiten hatte – Peters Vater zog recht veritable Profite daraus.

„Pete, ich war doch immer so nett zu dir…", fing James nun in einem bewusst übertriebenen Schmeichelton an, „kannst du mir nicht damit helfen? Du hast das doch alles schon gehabt, und wie es aussieht, hast du es sogar verstanden…"

„Ach ja?", erwiderte Peter und runzelte die Stirn. Bei sich dachte er, dass es lange her war, dass James das letzte Mal nett zu ihm gewesen war, und dass er, wenn er etwas von ihm wollte, auch ein wenig höflicher sein und das „sogar" stecken lassen könnte.

James sah von seinem Pergament auf und nickte ernsthaft. „Ja, ich finde, du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen und mir auch mal einen Gefallen tun. Schließlich schleppen wir dich seit Jahren durch Verwandlung, Geschichte, Zaubertränke …"

„…Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Astronomie", ergänzte Sirius den Satz träge.

Oh ja, sie waren mal wieder ein Hintern und ein Topf, Potter und Black. Natürlich hatten sie ihm schon oft geholfen, wenn er etwas nicht verstanden hatte, aber sie ließen auch keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er weniger begabt war.

„Aber ausgerechnet heute Nacht! Wieso hast du denn nicht gestern oder vorgestern damit angefangen? Immer auf den letzten Drücker…", murrte Peter unwirsch. Als ob James gestern nicht gewusst hätte, dass heute Nacht Vollmond war…

James fing an, über sein angespanntes Zeitbudget als Schulsprecher, Quidditch-Sucher und überhaupt zu lamentieren, wobei er die Stunden, die er mit Lily verbrachte, unerwähnt ließ – für die war komischerweise immer Zeit übrig.

Sirius war mit einem Schwung wieder in der Vertikalen und sagte fröhlich: „Hört mal, ihr zwei. Ich mach jetzt los. Kümmert ihr euch nur um die Elekritzität, ich komme prima alleine klar. Kann ich deinen Umhang …?"

„Aber … ich … du hast doch beim letzten Mal gesagt, dass ich diesmal wieder dabei bin!" Peter war noch nicht so schnell bereit, seine Pläne für heute Nacht über den Haufen zu werfen.

„Komm schon, lass mich nicht hängen", jammerte James und Sirius legte freundschaftlich den Arm um Peter. „Pete, das hier ist offensichtlich ein Notfall, siehst du das nicht? James _braucht_ dich!" Er unterstrich das Schlüsselwort mit einem sanften Druck.

„Remus braucht mich auch."

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte, seine aufkommende Ungeduld zu unterdrücken.

„Hör zu, Pete. Es hat gar keinen Sinn, dass du mitgehst, wenn James hier bleibt", sagte er jetzt etwas strenger, „das hatten wir doch schon beim letzten Mal. Du bist 'ne Ratte, da gibt es nichts zu diskutieren. Wenn er Appetit kriegt, macht er einen Happs und du bist weg. Oder einer von uns tritt versehentlich auf dich, dann bist du platt. Sei ein guter Junge und hilf James bei seinem Muggelkram. Wir sehen uns morgen." Damit angelte er sich den Tarnumhang aus James' offenem Koffer und verschwand so schnell, dass Peter mit offenem Mund dastand und daran zu zweifeln begann, dass Apparieren innerhalb Hogwarts unmöglich war.

„Hast du dafür Worte?", fragte er verblüfft.

James sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, dann stahl sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. „Das muss Liebe sein…"

Peter blickte erst indigniert, aber dann lachte er doch mit. Liebe … zwischen Sirius und Remus, das wäre ja wirklich das allerletzte. Bei der Vorstellung, zwei seiner besten Freunde könnten schwul sein, schüttelte er sich innerlich. Nein, das ging überhaupt nicht. Sirius war der Schwarm aller Mädchen und ließ auch keine Gelegenheit aus, die hübschesten anzubaggern – selten ohne Erfolg. Und was sollte er dann auch ausgerechnet an Remus finden? Okay, er war freundlich, klug und anständig, aber er sah doch recht mickrig aus, verglichen mit all diesen wunderschönen Mädchen, deren kurvenreiche Formen Sirius so oft gepriesen hatte …

„Er muss dich wirklich lieben, wenn er sich solche Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen macht", fuhr James fort und Peter riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„MICH?", entfuhr es ihm, bevor er merkte, dass James ihn auf den Arm nahm.

James kugelte sich vor Lachen. „Du hättest eben mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen", prustete er. Peter wusste nicht genau, ob er erleichtert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Warum tat es so weh, dass James jetzt lachte? War es _so_ abwegig? Als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bemerkte James etwas ernsthafter: „Er hat dich sicher gern und macht sich wirklich Sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert. Wieso nur musstest du 'ne Ratte werden?"

Peter errötete leicht. Das war schon von jeher ein wunder Punkt. Er hatte sich damals nicht wirklich gut überlegt, welche Form er gerne annehmen wollte. Er fand Ratten niedlich, er besaß selber zwei und hatte sich als Kind nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als sie verstehen oder gar mit ihnen sprechen zu können. Tja, und als es schließlich so weit war, dass sie den Zauber ausführen konnten, da hatte die Magie die Form gewählt. Warum hatte sie nicht etwas Großes, Beeindruckendes aus ihm gemacht? Ein Tiger wäre cool gewesen, aber nein, eine Ratte hatte es sein müssen – die Magie wusste wohl, dass er nicht cool war und es nie sein würde… Die erste Zeit hatten sie sich mächtig darüber lustig gemacht.

Ein bisschen hatte er sich auch über Sirius' Form gewundert (da hatte er auch bedeutend Aufregenderes erwartet), aber als James sich über die „struppige Töle" ausgelassen hatte, hatte Sirius nur lässig geantwortet, dass er dafür an allen anderen Tagen nicht struppig sei, im Gegensatz zu James, und dass er sehr gespannt wäre, wie cool James wohl aussehen würde, wenn er mit seinem Geweih in den Türrahmen der Heulenden Hütte stecken bliebe. Das hatte auf James' Gesicht einen recht bedröppelten Ausdruck hinterlassen und Peter unendlich gut getan.

„Und wieso musstest du deine Hausaufgaben wieder so lange vor dir herschieben?", gab er als Antwort zurück.

Widerwillig setzte sich Peter zu James und fing an, die Sache mit den Kraftwerken, Stromleitungen und Umwandlungsstationen zu erklären.

James sah ihn gelegentlich bewundernd an und sagte: „Mann, du hast das echt drauf!"

Das versöhnte Peter – mehr als er zugeben mochte. Er hatte sich immer nach ein wenig Anerkennung gesehnt und so selten welche bekommen. „Wieso lässt du dir eigentlich nicht von Lily dabei helfen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Oh … ähm, das … liegt wohl daran, dass ich ihr gestern gesagt habe, ich hätte meine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt", gestand James mit schuldbewusstem Blick.

„Wir könnten immer noch in den Wald gehen und die anderen beiden treffen, wenn du mit dem Aufsatz fertig bist", meinte Peter. James gähnte demonstrativ.

„Zieht es dich wirklich so sehr nach draußen?", fragte er skeptisch. Als er endlich fertig war, war es schon reichlich nach Mitternacht.

„Der Wald ist riesig, die finden wir doch nie", meinte James, ein durchaus berechtigter Einwand, „außerdem hat Sirius ja den Umhang mitgenommen, wenn uns einer erwischt, sehe ich echt blöd aus."

„Wieso nur du? Und seit wann machst du dir solche Gedanken, das hat dich doch früher nicht…"

„Ich bin SCHULSPRECHER, schon vergessen? Ich muss jetzt einen auf Vorbild machen, egal, wie weh das tut."

„Na, dann mach das nächste Mal deine Hausaufgaben gleich, du Vorbild", knurrte Peter, aber er sah ein, dass es jetzt sinnlos war, noch etwas zu unternehmen. So gingen sie beide zu Bett, aber Peter wälzte sich noch eine Weile herum, während James schon bald leise schnarchte.

In seinem Kopf ging alles Mögliche herum, aber dieser alberne Satz mit der Liebe ließ ihn nicht los. Es machte ihn ganz durcheinander.

Sirius war cool, hübsch, ziemlich beliebt und blitzgescheit. Und wäre er ein Mädchen, so würde Peter ihn lieben, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, da war er sich ganz sicher. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer zum Trottel machen als James im Lily-Wahn und dieses Mädchen, das ihn mit Sicherheit keines Blickes würdigen würde, für den Rest seines Lebens anschmachten. Zum Glück war Sirius kein Mädchen…

Sirius hatte gesagt, er sei süß … er sagte das gelegentlich. Peter hatte sich nie was dabei gedacht.

Sirius nahm ihn gerne in den Arm. Es fühlte sich toll an, von Sirius in den Arm genommen zu werden. Peter war nicht der Typ für spontanen Körperkontakt. Außer seinen Eltern und seiner Oma war niemand besonders scharf drauf, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Und deshalb fand er es schön, dass Sirius, Remus und James ihn berührten, drückten, kitzelten oder mit ihm rauften - aber bei Sirius war es am schönsten. Er wusste seine Kraft zu dosieren, es fühlte sich immer genau richtig an, wenn er einen drückte, nicht zu fest und nicht zu lasch. Und beim spielerischen Raufen hörte er – im Gegensatz zu James oder Remus - meistens auf, bevor es wehtat.

Manchmal kehrte Sirius den Beschützer heraus, und das fühlte sich auch toll an. Einen großen, coolen Freund zu haben, der einen beschützte, das war wirklich schön, wenn man so klein und uncool war wie Peter. Das war eigentlich sogar noch besser als einen großen Bruder zu haben, denn die konnten einen ganz schön hängen lassen, wie Peter des Öfteren beobachtet hatte. Sirius zum Beispiel war zu seinem eigenen Bruder nicht annähernd so nett. In den ersten beiden Jahren hatte er sich ab und zu noch um ihn gekümmert, aber inzwischen redeten sie kaum noch miteinander.

Aber was, wenn er eines Tages ankäme und … mehr von ihm wollte? Peter wurde es ganz anders bei dem Gedanken. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, was er tun würde, wenn ein Junge ihm Avancen machte. Er hatte auch nicht das geringste Verständnis für diese Art Veranlagung. Wieso zum Teufel sollte jemand auf Jungs stehen, der selber einer war? Und er hatte noch nie auch nur den leisesten Verdacht gehabt, dass Sirius so veranlagt sein könnte. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, sich das auch nur vorzustellen. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, von Sirius zum Beispiel so geküsst zu werden, wie James Lily küsste. Er hatte eine tiefsitzende Angst vor dieser Art ‚anomalen' Beziehungen.

_Man bekommt im Leben nichts geschenkt, merk dir das, Peter, _war einer der Lieblingssätze seines Vaters. Was, wenn die Freundlichkeit und Freundschaft, die Sirius ihm schenkte, am Ende auch ihren Preis haben würde?

Aber das war doch alles dummes Zeug. Sirius war nicht so einer! Nie im Leben! Oder doch? Aber was, wenn … Plötzlich kam ihm ein ganz und gar furchtbarer Gedanke. Wenn er nun mit Remus allein sein wollte, um ihn … igitt, an so was wollte er gar nicht denken. Ihm wurde schlecht bei der Vorstellung.

Ich muss echt einen an der Klatsche haben, dachte er bei sich. So was würde er doch nie tun. Aber er war ein Black, und die waren teils echt schräg drauf…

Er rief sich das belauschte Gespräch vom Morgen ins Gedächtnis. Leider war sein Gedächtnis nicht besonders. Doch er erinnerte sich an die zärtliche Geste am Ende sehr deutlich. Diese Blicke, die Remus Sirius zugeworfen hatte, dieses Anschmiegen in seine Hand… und dann fielen ihm auch wieder diese komischen Formulierungen ein, die nicht recht in sein Konzept gepasst hatten … und die Sahne, die Sirius aus Remus' Mundwinkel gefischt hatte ... das schamhafte Erröten … die Feder … Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Aber das war doch völlig unmöglich! Wieso?

Etwas sehr Seltsames spielte sich in Peters Eingeweiden ab. Wann war das passiert, und wieso Remus? Was war an Remus so anziehend, dass Sirius mit ihm … ohne Not, versteht sich, für Sirius gab es doch jede Menge attraktiver Alternativen. Ja sicher, Sirius war ein Grenzgänger. Und der Werwolf hatte immer eine große Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Aber Peter hatte es eben für seine überdrehte Art gehalten, die Gefahr herauszufordern. So wie er es unwiderstehlich fand, Verbote zu übertreten, so war Sirius verrückt darauf, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Er besaß, genau wie Peter, einen ungesunden Hang, sein Schicksal herauszufordern. Das war vielleicht der Grund, warum Peter sich ihm so verbunden gefühlt hatte.

Aber jetzt fühlte er keine Verbundenheit mehr – nur eine große Leere. Ein nagendes Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit. Wieso Remus?

Peter saß senkrecht im Bett. So konnte man nicht schlafen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und sein Mund war ganz trocken. Wütend schaute er auf den schlafenden James. Er war schuld, dass Peter nun nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Er war Schuld, dass Remus mit Sirius allein war.

Peter stand auf und holte sich ein Glas Wasser, dann ging er zum Fenster und schaute hinaus ins mondbeschienene Gelände. Er fror, der Boden war kalt und er hatte keine Hausschuhe an. Alles war kalt. Draußen glitzerte das Mondlicht auf den taubehangenen Grashalmen. Sein Atem beschlug auf der Fensterscheibe. Von innen fühlte sich alles so merkwürdig hohl an, so als wäre da gar nichts mehr in ihm. Das Gefühl machte ihn schwindelig und es bereitete Kopfschmerzen… Übelkeit. Er legte sich zurück ins Bett und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, doch die Kälte war ihm in die Knochen gekrochen, so dass er es stundenlang nicht schaffte. Er wälzte sich hin und her, wütend auf sich und alle anderen, auf seine kalten Füße und die Tränen, von denen er nicht wusste, woher sie kamen.

* * *

TBC Joah, ein bisschen geht's noch weiter, wenn ihr wollt (?) 


End file.
